Stay Forever With Me
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: Song-fic. Mostly fluff, but still smut, and its my first attempt. Set after season 4 AU world, Helena comes home. Paired with my other story but can go alone too. One-shot. Myka/Helena


**(A/N):**** This is chapter #4 technically for my other story 'the life of the inventor' but it can be ok alone. Also, for those of you who don't like post-hardcore or better known as 'screamo' there is a acoustic version of the song used in this story. This is also my first attempt at smut so...umm...don't murder me with words? Nothing else to say so**** RR&E :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own stuff... yet! *cries* Who am I kidding, I'll never own the Warehouse or Sleeping with Sirens' song _'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn'_**

***Note- Song lyrics=Italics***

* * *

_Stay for tonight, if you want to. I can show you what my dreams are made of, as I'm dreaming of your face._

Myka looked into those chocolate eyes that she so often lost herself in, those eyes that could melt her with one look, those eyes that followed her thoughts and dreams. They showed so much of the beholder, intelligence, pain, strength, flirtatiousness, and most of all a loyalty that ran through her veins. She allowed her eyes to trail down her face to her full lips, lips she longed to touch with her own just as she had been before.

"You can stay here tonight, I don't think Leena's set up a room for you yet and I cant imagine you being comfortable on the couch," Myka said with a look of admiration at the woman who was completely bare along her bed, along her own bare body.

"I don't imagine myself getting any sleep after the welcome I've just gotten, even if I were to sleep on your bed... especially if I were on your bed, actually. Do you mind letting a dream escape your grasp as the cost of me being in here?" Helena said snaking her arm around Myka's waist and pulling her even closer. Almost impossibly so.

"Helena, would you like to see my dream?" she said as her free arm grabbed the small mirror on her bedside table. She flipped the pocket mirror open and showed Helena her own reflection, smiling at Helena's eyes lighting up with sparkling tears of joy, love, and approval.

_I've been away for a long time, such a long time and I missed you there. I cant imagine being anywhere else, I cant imagine being anywhere else but here._

Helena had been gone for too long. In that coin, she realized, she missed touching Myka. She missed her hugs, her hi-fives, she missed the skin on skin contact even if it wasn't in anyway shape or form sexual. Apparently, Myka had missed her to. She knocked on the door to the B&B, not seeing any cars. Myka had opened the door, expecting her. The reagents had told them of her arrival but couldn't say the exact time of arrival Helena would have. She needed to get her stuff an then she would be home.

Myka had opened the door and had yanked her through the door and pushed her up against the wall in the entryway, kissing her with all her might. After the initial shock had worn off she kissed her back, slipping her tongue into Myka's mouth, deepening the kiss as well as earning a small whimper of approval. Tears began to streak down Myka's face and Helena brought her hands up to wipe the woman's tears away before tangling one hand in her curls and wrapping her other around her neck.

Myka's hands that were against the wall gripped Helena's hips and slithered up and down her body, not removing any material but still earning herself a moan that vibrated down her throat and turning into heat at the base of her lower abdomen. Helena backed up a little, probably trying to get air, but Myka just pressed further into her. Myka's hands found their way under Helena's ass and in one swift motion she picked Helena up and carried her to her room up the stairs, occasionally stopping to slam her back into a wall or anything else stable enough to hold up both of them.

She pressed Helena up against her door and held her up with one hand and opened the door with her other hand. Helena pulled back for air and gulped a few breaths down before she was pushed against the bed-still panting to capture air-and stripped of her shirt.

Honestly Helena couldn't have imagined being anywhere else better than right here being unclothed by Myka.

_How the hell did you ever pick me? 'Cause honestly, I could sing you a song, but I don't think words could express your beauty. Sing it to me, how the hell did we end up like this?_

She didn't understand why Myka decided to do this to her. Yes, she was good looking, but the last time they saw each other, she sent her away for a man and a woman who Helena didn't truly love even when Myka was telling her she was running away from her truth. Maybe it was her love of literature? Whatever the reason, HG was not going to complain. Myka slid up her body back to her lips, grabbing her breasts and palming them through her bra. Myka's tongue licked Helena's lips, asking for permission that was granted before she got her tongue all the way across.

While Myka was distracted Helena flipped them over. It was her turn. She pulled her knee into Myka's crotch then kissed her way along her jawline and onto her neck, all the while unbuttoning her shirt slowly, agonizingly slowly. Myka tried to press herself into Helena's knee, trying to get something more than this teasing between her legs. She did not get what she wanted, Helena continued the teasing when she pulled back slightly, just enough that Myka got very little pressure. Helena got the last button undone and all but ripped her shirt off her arms.

She would have written down the inspiration this experience would've given her, had it not have been for the fact that no words could describe Myka Bering's body, her voice pleading underneath her own to be released. Just as Myka had done to her she rubbed Myka's breasts. At least it would have been like Myka had done to her, had Myka been wearing her bra still. Myka arched again, still attempting to get some contact. Her hands gripped the sheets of her bed under Helena and the pleasure that had come with her being here, now.

"How the hell did we end up like this?" Helena purred with her accent, her long straight hair shielding away the rest of the world.

_You bring out the beast in me. I fell in love since the moment we kissed, since then we've been history._

Helena caught Myka's lips with her own before sliding her hands down Myka's stomach to her jeans, unbuttoning them and unzipping them as well, before slipping back down her body and sliding off Myka's pants. She hooked one long finger on Myka's panties, feeling how wet they were before literally ripping them off Myka's bare body.

Women weren't a new thing to Helena, in fact, she probably had seen enough naked women for her not to react to others.

Myka was the exception. Her eyes ravaged Myka's body as the woman got her thoughts together and realized that Helena wasn't doing anything, just staring. She subconsciously covered herself and climbed back in the bed, staring at Helena. Her eyes snapped back to Myka's and made the woman in question shiver with the intensity of Helena's stare. She smirked before climbing up the bed slowly, touching every bit of Myka's skin she was able to without making her wait to long.

Myka was grateful, because honestly she had waited long enough for this. Something about Helena brought out the beast in her. It had truly started though, when they had kissed. When Helena leaned over her to kiss her, Myka unhooked her bra strap and flung the offending article across the room, slamming it against the wall loud enough that, if anyone had been home besides Myka who had offered to wait here for Helena, they would have heard and probably became suspicious.

Instead of allowing Helena to kiss her, she put her mouth on one of her perfect breasts and palmed the other gently, enjoying the sounds of approval coming from the woman above her. Her tongue followed a circle pattern around her nipple, occasionally flicking her tongue over her peak.

Helena on the other hand was doing a lot not to fall apart because of Myka's contact. She tried to hold back, she really did, but she couldn't stop the groan that fell out of her mouth. She was never so happy for an accident. Myka grabbed hold of her black sweatpants and slipped them down, still not stopping her groping with her other hand.

Myka let go of her breasts and started kissing her lips again, now groping something else that seemed to be her target the entire time. She slipped one finger into her panties and quickly found Helena's center. Her thumb stayed there but her fingers started to pump in and out of her, slowly at first, but she got faster until she hit a steady pace. Helena was already bordering the edge before, it didn't take long before she convulsed on Myka's fingers and finally collapsing on top of her.

When Helena got her strength back, she picked herself up and slid down underneath sheets that had wrapped around them while she was still laying down. She slipped one long finger in between Myka's folds before pumping in and out. When she got a nice pace she added another finger and placed her tongue on Myka's center, circling it with her tongue much like Myka had with her breast. Myka's breath quickened and she started to convulse slightly before coming completely undone with a scream that surely could have been heard in the Warehouse.

Helena sucked her fingers and slid up next to Myka, setting her head on the pillow next to Myka's. When Myka recovered she had slowly kissed Helena's lips in a kiss that was nothing like the kisses they had shared before, this one was softer. When Helena pulled back she stared in those moss green eyes that could see past everything that she was. Eyes that knew her soul personally.

That brings us to the present.

_They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Cant promise that things wont be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me. (If you want to, I can show you, If you want to I can show you)_

"I'll stay with you tonight then, if you don't mind. I wouldn't want to be lonely on the cold couch now would I?" Helena said, trying to hide her emotion in her voice.

"I missed you Helena. You know that right?" Myka said, her voice cracking slightly as she looked anywhere but at Helena.

"I know, and I missed you also. This time, I promise, I will never leave you," Helena said, cocooning the woman in her arms.

_It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are what my dreams are made of, and I cant fall asleep, I lay in my bed awake at night._

Myka barely ever slept with Helena gone, when she did all she dreamt about was Helena. Her face, her voice, her body, her betrayal, her past, her life, just Helena. There were so many nights she just stayed awake in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how it could have been different. Thinking about what could've happened if Helena stayed.

She was her dreams. She was the living, walking, talking dream, and Myka loved her.

_And you'll fall in love, you'll fall in love this could mean everything, everything to me._

Helena knew that if Myka didn't already love her before, she was in love now. She pressed her own lips against Myka's in a slow kiss that was meant to seal her promise. Myka wrapped her arms around Helena's neck and smiled against her lips, pulling back only by millimeters, there lips close enough to feel the air that passed. Helena whispered something unintelligible before locking her arms around the taller woman's waist, sharing their body heat to beat back any chill that would try to capture each other.

Myka rested her head on Helena's shoulder before sighing contently, perfectly sure she would be comfortable with Helena even if they were laying on broken glass on a Broadway stage. This was her everything.

___They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Cant promise that things wont be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever._

"What did you say, Helena?" Myka whispered, ever the curious one.

"I love you," Helena said slowly, almost as if she were testing out the words. Myka smiled and nuzzled her neck with her cheek.

"I love you to, Helena. Please, keep your promise. I don't think I can do that again," Myka said making Helena pause and think about what had happened when she had left.

___The way that we are, is the reason I stay. As long as you're here with me, I know I'll be okay._

"I promise, I will stay Myka Bering, this time I'm here to stay," Helena said with confidence and love.

"Good," Myka said simply nuzzling her neck again and getting even closer, if that was possible "I promise to you, Myka, I will stay for you, here, in this insane world of a warehouse, as long as you will keep me. You're the reason I stay, and the reason I came back," she said smiling against Myka's collarbone.

___They say that love is forever, your forever is all that I need. Please stay, please stay as long as you need. Cant promise that things wont be broken, but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me. (It goes to show I hope that you know that you are, what my dreams are made of. It goes to show I hope that you know that you are, what my dreams are made of.) Please stay forever with me, please stay forever with me._

"Stay forever then, Helena, you're all I need," Myka said, tears of joy threatening to fall again.

"Then I shall never leave. I will stay here forever," Helena paused before ending her sentence, "As long as you will stay forever with me."


End file.
